It Was Always There
by rachgreengeller
Summary: An AU version. Suppose there had never been a London. Would there have been a Mondler? Rachel and Ross get married as their friends Monica and Chandler wonder about their own romantic futures.
1. Chapter 1

After a long absence , I am returning to Fan Fiction with a new story. Suppose there would have never been a London, would there have been Mondler?

These characters are now part of history and are the total property of BKC Productions…except for Chandler who belongs to my BFF and a certain paleontologist who I wished belonged to me.

Rachel sat down at her desk and put her head in her hands. The only thing that stared back at her was the pile on her desk. Yellow forms were in a mound and scattered all over the place. Mark's sudden quitting seemed to have put a huge strain on the small office. Orders were backed up even worse than usual.. She rubbed her temples in frustration and then looked at the clock. There was no way she would get out of there by six. She cupped her hands over her eyes and a sight caught her eye. On her desk sat a frame containing a picture. Guilt consumed her as she looked over at the frame. It was him. It had been all about her. She was living her dream , a career in fashion and working at Bloomingdales. Everything was finally coming together, since leaving Barry. She was doing what she loved , she had resumed her friendship with her childhood best friend, and she had five of the best friends a girl could have. A smile came to her face as she realized her life was almost perfect.

"Rachel, we're ordering lunch." Sophie said as suddenly she was brought back to the task at hand. Rachel picked up the menu and studied it.

He held the beautiful diamond ring in his hand. It seemed to sit so natural in his large olive hands. The light caused it to glisten and sparkle as he carefully eyed it. It may have been a little more tan he cared to spend, but after all it was her. Hearing the incoming footsteps, Ross put the ring back in the box and hid it in his coat pocket. He quickly reached over to the mug and took a sip. Then he started to read the paper.

"Hey Ross." Joey said as he slid next to him on the orange couch. Ross nervously moved his suit jacket from next to him. Chandler followed behind him and eyed his oldest friend. He studied the worried look on Ross' face."You look like a man who is on death row." Chandler smirked as he often did when he was uncomfortable with trying to be serious. He plopped down on the couch next to Ross and asked. "What's wrong buddy?'

Ross blew air through his lips and moaned in that way of his. "It's Rachel." Joey and Chandler looked at each other. Their friend was obviously troubled and it was up to them to listen to his problem. Ross looked down at the carpet and started to lament. "It's our anniversary and lately I haven't got to spend any time with her at all. I'm afraid she's going to blow me off again."

Joey nodded his head and stuffed it with a blueberry muffin. "And this is why I date more than one chick. No hang ups."

"And this is why I don't date." Said Chandler as he put his arm around his buddy's shoulder. "But this isn't me , it's you "Mr Commitment." "Mr. I am now with the woman I love and want to be with her forever." Ross looked at his friends thoughfully. His hazel eyes glistened with tears as he began to speak. He cleared his throat and in a small whisper he said. "I'm afraid." Chandler looked at him thoughtfully and Joey still had trouble comprehending him. "There has only been one other time in my life that I have been in love like this. I remember how much it hurt when Carol left me . I thought I would never recover. I also thought I would never feel like this again. If it is possible, I love Rachel more than I ever loved Carol. Chandler smiled sincerely, "And now you are scared you will get hurt again."

"I'm just afraid that she doesn't love me as much as I love her. I mean, lately work is all she thinks about and we don't even spend any time together." Joey looked at Ross and nodded. "Yeah, I was hurt before by Ursula and that's why I wont be hurt again." Seeing a new blonde in a blue mini dress , he leaped up from the couch and proceded to walk over to her. "I'm Joey, How you doin?"

Chandler just shook his head at Joey and brushed the sandy brown hair from his eyes. He turned to Ross and said."She does love you. Don't you get it? She has the same passion for her job as you do for yours. Wasn't it your first real date when you had to work late at the museum?" The memory of that night brought a smile to his face. Ross finally had an idea how he could make this night memorable. Rachel wouldn't be able to resist him. "I've got an idea." He leaped up from the couch like a man possessed. "See you later , Chandler." He ran out the door past his sister and Phoebe.

"Yeah, he and Rachel will get married, have kids and I will die alone." Chandler moaned as he took a sip from his latte. Phoebe and Monica down next to him. "Where is Ross going?" Monica asked casually.

"Something about an idea." Phoebe got a knowing grin on her face and added."I bet it has to do with him and Rachel." Monica said nonchalantly "Well they have been dating for a year."

Phoebe leaped up excitedly. " That's it ! Ross is going to propose to Rachel tonight. He was nervous and that is why he left in such a hurry. I'm good."

Rachel eyed the clock and it was now five. The papers just kept looking at her. She knew where she had to be and she knew that she should be on her way home and into the shower . JoAnne couldn't stop screaming at Sophie and wondering how she was going to get this all done. She poured herself a stiff drink and sighed. Rachel straightened up her skirt and marched into her boss's office confidently.

"I'm glad you're here, Rachel." Jo Anne said with her glasses perched on her nose. "We've got a lot of work to do tonight." Rachel cleared her throat nervously and said. "Jo Ann, I 'm sorry but I can't tonight. It's Ross and my anniversary and I haven't spend much time with him at all." Sophie got up and applauded. "Alright Rachel." JoAnne cut her down with her usual quip. "Shut up Sophie." Jo Anne took off her glasses and then she looked at Rachel. "Are you sure about this?"

"Ive never been more sure about anything. See you tomorrow." Rachel grabbed her purse and headed out the door. In her mind she picked out the perfect dress to wear. Getting on the subway, the only thing on her mind was the man she loved.

Ross looked up at the ceiling and then at the lilies that he had delivered…yes this was going to night to remember.

Hi everyone…yes its me. I realize I haven't written in almost three years and I hope people still want to read my stuff. I am realizing my dream and acting in Chicago . Heres to you sis


	2. An Unexpected Turn

Rachel tore through the doorway and threw her purse on the couch. Monica was busily reading her PEOPLE Magazine. The purse almost hit her , causing her to yell. "HEY! Watch it!" Out of breath, Rachel paused to apologize. "Sorry. ..your brother…our anniversary." She said as she caught her breath. Rachel walked over to the white couch and picked up her handbag. Retreating to her room, she opened the closet door and started to go through her wardrobe. She scrutinized each piece, hoping that she would be able to find the perfect outfit to wear. One by one, she sorted through her dresses. When she came to her mint green gown, a smile came to her face. She had very fond memories of the last time she wore that dress. It all started out with Rachel getting mad at Ross' impatience. She childishly told him she wouldn't go to his stupid museum benefit. Desperate to be supported by the woman he loved on this his big night,he proved his love by starting to drink a large glass of chicken fat. She stopped him and then they kissed. Finally she was ready, a vision of loveliness that was only described by him by one word. "Wow." The banquet was followed by one of the most passionate nights they had ever experienced. Rachel was happy with her decision and proceeded to get ready for her date. Monica curiously wandered into the room.

"I'm glad you are taking a break from work. I know Ross has not been happy with the way things have been since you started at Bloomingdales. He feels like you have forgotten him." Monica said sincerely.

Rachel turned to her as she put on her diamond earrings. "There is one thing that Ross is going to have to realize. Both of us have this tendency to put our careers ahead of our personal lives. I have just realized that I have been ignoring my boyfriend and I don't want to neglect him anymore. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose him." Monica gave her a sweet look and then proceeded to hug her. This brought a lot of joy to Monica. As kids, her and her brother were rivals and routinely tortured each other. As adults, she only wanted the best for him and she knew the best for him was Rachel. The moment was broken when the phone rang. Monica ran to get it. Her smile went to a look of disgust as she handed it to Rachel. "It's Mark."

Mark calculated each word that he said carefully. He had set his sights on Rachel ever since he found out that her and Ross were having problems. Ross had been suspicious of Mark and his motives for getting Rachel the job. All he figured he had to do was show Ross as the distrusting boyfriend to Rachel and he could make his move. "I just wanted to wish you guys a happy anniversary." He said sweetly. "Hope I didn't disturb you."

"Nope, getting ready. Can't talk Mark , so I'll talk to you later." Rachel handed the phone back to Monica . She looked at herself one last time in the mirror. "Ready." She whispered to herself.

Monica put back the phone. Ross stood outside the door before he went in the apartment. His hands were so full of nervous sweat that the bouquet of lilies he carried were moist. He took a breath and walked into the girls living room. "Rach, are you ready?" he said as he stood waiting for her. Ross became silent as he gazed at her. Rachel couldn't help but eye the way her boyfriend looked as well. He had on a dark black suit with a blue shirt and tie. His dark hair was combed nicely, not the usual gelled mess.

"My you look handsome , Dr. Geller." She smiled as she put her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. "Happy Anniversary." Monica stood helplessly as the lovers kissed. She did not feel good at all. She actually was starting to feel sick.

"Honey, we've got reservations at eight and a lot of other things to do tonight." Ross took Rachel by the hand and let her out the door. Rachel called don't wait up as she grabbed her wrap and walked out the door. Monica looked forlorn as she closed her apartment door. She looked at her refrigerator and pondered its contents. Yes it definitely was a high fat, high calorie kind of night.

Chandler walked in the door after he saw Rachel leave. He was the only one who knew what Ross had planned for tonight. He did have a soft spot for Monica . He knew that when Rachel got home , there would be good wishes and congratulations for the couple. Monica had just come out of the hardest break up in her life. She had just broken up with Richard Burke, a doctor who was 21 years older than her. They had just both decided to break up after he said that he did not want children. This was the one thing that Monica considered a deal breaker. She had always wanted to be a mother, and she had felt strongly about it ever since Ben was born. Chandler himself had just gotten through a bad break up. He had finally decided that the love of his life was Janice. But when he had told her how he felt, she turned around and went back to her ex husband. He was going to fight for her, but remembering how his parents marriage broke up, he didn't want to be the cause of wrecking another home.

"Thought you and Joey were going to some club. Where this copy girl hangs out." Monica said.

"Nah, Joey wanted a threesome with her and threesomes aren't my thing." Chandler shrugged. "I think I get enough rejection."

"You are welcome to stay here. Hope you don't mind pot luck. I really don't feel like cooking tonight." Monica said as she pulled the gallon of ice cream from the freezer.

"I really don't understand that. You only cook for a living." Chandler could sense there was something wrong. He really couldn't put his finger on it. But he could be the good friend and get her mind off of whatever it was. He pulled out his wallet and smiled. "Pizza 's on me and maybe I will actually get a slice of it this time." Monica grinned at him.

"Maybe a movie too. How about the Pallbearer?" Chandler suggested as he looked through her collection.

"Sounds depressing and that Tom guy looks too much like Ross." She grimaced.

Chandler looked further. "How about Scream then? That Gale Weathers chick is kind of hot." Monica plopped down on the couch as Chandler put in the video. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite scary movies." Monica pulled the afghan around her and drank her beer.

The music in the movie got louder as the girl was being chased by the guy in the mask. His hideous mask glowed as the black cloth around him dragged on the ground. The young girl was shown that her boyfriend had been stabbed many times and gutted by the killer. Monica began to pull the afghan over her eyes and lean toward Chandler. He felt her arms around his waist as she moved closer to him. Her body was trembling with fear as she watched the movie. He took his arms and began to pull her closer to him. She looked deep into his blue eyes. There was definitely something happening .


	3. Chapter 3

Ross and Rachel walked out of the apartment . His arm was around her waist as they headed for the cab. Both of them were ready for a very special evening. Ross had a certain thing on his mind, he had made sure that everything would be right. One of his co workers from the museum, Lazer Floyd was helping him. He was going to make this an evening that Rachel would never forget.

"Why are we heading to the museum?" Rachel asked curiously. Ross really didn't know how to answer her. "Just something I have to take care of, sweety." Ross patted her hand and she could feel how clammy they were. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his sweaty forehead. Rachel began to get concerned. "Are you alright? " she asked with concern.

"Yes, I am fine." He said putting the handkerchief back in his pocket. He was so nervous , but he knew what he had to do. The cab came to a stop in front of the Museum of Natural History. Ross got out first and Rachel stayed in the cab.

"What's wrong?' he asked. Rachel crossed her arms and pouted. "I can't even believe you. I risk my job by taking tonight off and you can't even do the same." Rachel ranted.

"I have to do this." Ross reassured her. "It's only going to take a few minutes and then we will go to the Plaza." Ross reassured her. "It's kind of funny , isn't this how our first read date started? " Rachel did remember that night well. It was the first time that they ever made love and the next morning they were surprised when a group of school kids visiting the museum found them naked

Ross had to make sure that the night was ready to begin. He had to find a way to get rid of Rachel for a few minutes. "Tell you what honey, why don't you go fix your hair and make up while I do this." Rachel got out of the cab and headed for the doors of the museum. "I know you won't have to do much, but I know this museum bores you. So I will meet you at the door." Rachel finally relented and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This allowed him to make the final arrangements. He climbed the winding staircase to the booth . Out of breath, he stopped . A grizzly haired guy with a beard and wire rimmed glasses sat in the sound booth. "Ready?' Ross asked . The technician grinned and said "All set dude." In his inevitable way, Ross gave him a thumbs up . "Now remember , I told you when to do the thing." He said . It was painfully obvious this guy was very much in love. The old guy was glad to do him a favor. "And did they make the delivery?' Ross asked as he looked around. "Earlier today." The guy answered. "Well that is everything." Ross turned around and started to go down the steps. "I just wanted to say thanks for everything." The man grinned. "Glad to do it dude." Ross smiled and then went down the stairs. Rachel was patiently standing outside the bathroom. "Can we go now?' she whined. "I have one more thing to take care of." Ross said as Rachel groaned and they headed for the planetarium doors. "I have to fix something in here." Ross said as he opened the door. The place was totally dark except for the glow of a few candles. They illuminated vases of lilies that were sitting in the aisles.

Set up on a small table was a picnic basket and a couple of wine glasses. Ross took Rachel's hand as he led her into the planetarium. Rachel was so touched with the flowers.

"You remembered." She sweetly said.

"Of course. How could I forget my girlfriends favorite flower?' he went over to the table and handed her a single red rose. "A perfect flower for a perfect lady." He said as he leaned over with a kiss on her cheek. Rachel then looked up at the sky above. The ceiling of the planetarium was filled with millions of twinkling stars. It looked just like a nighttime sky. Suddenly the place was filled with the golden voice of Fred Astaire singing "The Way You Look Tonight." Rachel swooned.

"May I have this dance?" Ross said as he extended his hand. Rachel took it as he twirled her into him in time to the music. Rachel put her dainty arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. Ross put his head down to enhale the sweet smell of her hair. It was all Rachel.

"This is just perfect." She cooed as they danced. "I cant believe you did this all for me."

"The best is yet to come. " Ross led her over to the small table that had been set up with the picnic basket . He picked up the glasses from the blanket . "To us. " he said as he handed the full wine glasses to Rachel. They took a sip and then shared another kiss. Ross looked up and saw the sight in the nighttime sky he was looking for. "Hey honey, look over there." Ross said as he pointed at the sky. Rachel looked up and her mouth dropped open. A small group of the stars twinkled four words that stole her heart.

WILL YOU MARRY ME

Rachel looked down and saw her boyfriend on one knee. Her hands immediately went to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh my God." She whispered. Ross took her hand and then looked into her eyes. His voice was filled with emotion and his words with tears.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?' Rachel said with emotion.

Ross ' voice began to quiver. "Rachel, I have known you forever. I have loved you forever. Fate brought you back into my life the day that you ran into that coffee shop. I am so proud of how far you have come since that day. You are a strong and independent woman. This has been the best year of my life. I want to grow old with you, I want to have children with you , and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ross pulled the ring from his jacket and opened the box. Rachel took the box from his hand and stared at it.

"You can exchange it if you want." He whispered. Rachel shook her head . No. I love it."

"Well?" Ross asked anxious for an answer. Rachel just got up and wrapped her arms around him and then sighed one word. "Yes." Ross took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger. The reflection of the flame made the diamond sparkle as it shown in the candlelight. That word led to the most memorable kiss they had ever had. It was no longer unclear, everything had changed forever.

And the young man who loved dinosaurs and a cheerleader finally had everything he ever wanted .


	4. The Morning After

Rachel slowly rose from Ross' bed. She blinked her eyes a couple times to wake up. It had been quite a night. Was it real or was it all a dream? The diamond that glistened in the morning sun confirmed it. She took her hand and brushed her brownish bangs from her eyes. There he was , dark brooding features and olive skin. His black hair was laying across the pillow as his massive legs were sprawled in the bed. His long hairy arms enveloped Rachel , giving her a sense of belonging. Maybe more than she had ever felt in her life. Everything was perfect.

In another NY apartment, another couple was waking up. Monica had a contented look on her face. She couldn't believe that she was actually waking up with a smile, it had been quite a while. She sighed and then looked over to see a man laying his head on hers. His sandy brown hair fell over his eyes and his large hands encapsulated her. It finally dawned on her. The man who had spent the night was her friend, Chandler. Apparently, when they were watching the horror movie, Chandler was so tired that he just decided to fall asleep on her. Monica couldn't explain the feeling that she had. After all, it was only Chandler. He stretched and then grinned at her. Overnight stubble brushed her chin from his face. Not registering where he was or who he was with, he was just contented enough to go back to sleep. It took a few moments for it to register, then he shot up and screamed . "AAAAAAH!!!" Jumping from the chair, he startled Monica.

"I'm not that horrible looking." Monica retorted.

"It's not that, you're beautiful." Chandler said. "I mean, what happened?"

Monica rose from the couch and proceeded to fold her grandmother's afghan. " We were watching a movie and fell asleep." She said unemotionally. "Nothing more, nothing less." Chandler got up and looked around. "Is Rachel home?"

"Nope, she is probably with Ross." Monica said as she remembered . "Oh my God, they are all going to be coming in here. And they are going to see ." she started to panic.

"Nothing, they are going to see you making breakfast and me coming in afterwards." Chandler started toward the door. " I am going back to my place and then come back later and no one will be the wiser." Chandler stood for one moment to drink in the picture that was before him. Her dark hair was mussed up but she still was such a beautiful sight in the morning with those ruby lips and those blue eyes. She was wearing an old t shirt of her brothers , but Ross never looked that good in that shirt anyway. Monica froze as she noticed Chandler staring at her. "Something wrong?' she asked as he stood there. Chandler just shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. "Nope." He said as he sauntered out the door. Monica may not have been physically in front of him, but she was still in his thoughts as he opened the door to his and Joey's.

"Hi there." Chloe replied cheerily. She had nothing on except for Joey's Rangers jersey. It was obvious that once again Chandler was reminded of how he was with women. By now his one friend was engaged to the love of his life and his other best friend was doing what he did best , sleeping with many women and never calling them again. The girl from the copy store was obviously Joey's latest conquest. Chandler just sighed and then opened his door.

Monica stood at the kitchen counter and stirred the pancake batter. But as she stirred there was one thing that wouldn't leave her mind. She was actually smiling as she cooked this morning. She laughed at his jokes, and she was reminded of the sunlight that caught his sandy brown hair after he woke up. But she couldn't let any of this cloud the day because she knew what everyone would want to celebrate. It was Rachel's day and the last thing she wanted to do was steal her thunder. At that moment , the door flew open and her roommate ran inside screaming. "I'm engaged!!!!" Monica was so startled by this that the bowl flew from her hands and crashed on the floor. Rachel threw her arms around Monica. "We're finally going to be sisters for real." Monica tore herself away long enough to grab a towel and wipe up the mess. "That's just great, but look at this mess." She got down on her knees and cleaned up the batter.

"Hey you know, Rach isn't the only one who got engaged." Ross said as he came into the kitchen. Monica got up off the floor and threw her arms around her big brother. "I'm so happy for you and I know this one is going to work out." She went back to her cleaning . Ross took the towel from her and then said. "Breakfast is on me. I 'm the happiest man in the world ." He then proceeded to kiss Rachel. At least someone was in love thought Monica.

Chandler walked out of his room and was confronted by his roommate. Joey had obviously been up to go to the bathroom or eat one of his six daily meals.

"Hey, where have you been?" Joey grinned as he grabbed the peanut butter from the cupboard.

"Out." Chandler said .

Joey nodded ."I know that, but where and the bigger question is who were you with?"

Chandler was not ready for this. "I was with no one. I just lost track of time and then came home." He said uneasily. "if you will excuse me, some of us do have to jobs to go to." He went in and slammed his door. Joey just went back to making his sandwich.

Phoebe ran in the door and threw her arms around Ross and Rachel. "I told you guys you were lobsters. I knew it!" Ross backed away and looked at Phoebe . "How did you know we were engaged?' Phoebe just looked at him and said. "I'm psychic , duh.?"

The girls sat on the couch talking excitedly about the wedding. Ross just sighed and picked up a magazine . He knew that this wouldn't be his wedding but Rachel's . They were all sitting and waiting for Joey and Chandler to show up so they could go out and celebrate their engagement. Finally they showed up,.

"We're all going out for breakfast. Ross is paying." Monica announced as the guys patted him on the back. Chandler just looked over at Monica and smiled . She grinned at him as well, hoping that no one would see.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Joey said.

"So what else is new, except the fact that Diamond Jim Geller is paying." Smirked Chandler.

"Hey a guy doesn't get engaged every day." Ross exclaimed.

"You do." Chandler replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Monica fluffed the pillows on the couch and dusted the coffee table. She noticed that the floor was a little dull and headed for the cabinet with the cleaning supplies.

"Gee you shouldn't have fussed." Chandler commented. He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Monica looked up at him. He smiled." Take it easy, Mon, the place looks great." She was suddenly reassured. Monica turned to face him.

"You don't under stand , it is my mother and nothing I do is ever right. She is just going to remind me that her perfect child is marrying the perfect girl and I have no one.. Monica started to moan. Chandler realized what he needed to do and put his arm around her to give her a hug. He needed to be there for her. She felt so good in his arms Then when he heard a door open he immediately pulled away.

The other bedroom door opened to reveal Rachel nervously running around in a slip. She ran past the couple and realized that Chandler was standing there. Embarrassed, she dashed back in her room.

"Hey do I smell lasagna?" Joey grinned when he walked in the door. Heading for the oven he had a mission. He was going to eat. Monica's job was to stop Joey from his mission. She ran to the other side of the room and positioned herself in front of the oven. "Touch it and die, Tribbiani!" she bellowed. Joey had a terrified look as he backed away and ran back to his and Chandler's apartment. "I'll see you later." He said. Chandler just shrugged his shoulders. After all it was Joey.

Ross entered the apartment in a blue suit . He was beaming , yet nervous. His dark hair had too much gel in it and sweat poured from his hands. In one hand he was holding a bag with Godiva chocolates and a bottle of Scotch.

"Way to kiss ass my man." Chandler grinned. "What is all this?"

Ross explained nervously, "I uh didn't exactly make the best impression on her dad. So I am hoping this will make up for it. And Rachel is just like her mother , so I am giving her candy."

"Does this mean she is going to exchange it?' At that point , Rachel came out fully dressed and threw her arms around his thick neck. Kissing him, she sighed.

" You look so handsome, my Jewish prince."

Ross gave her an adoring look and returned the complement . She batted her eyelashes at him coyly. Noticing the bag, she took out the bottle of scotch.

"Honey, Daddy was very impressed with you. There is nothing to be nervous about and you don't have to bribe him." She said with assurance.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Judy and Jack Geller. Judy was beaming with pride as she ran to hug her son. She almost ran over her daughter in her hurry to show how she felt towards Ross. Judy could only go on and on about how happy she was that Ross and Rachel were getting married.

"This one is going to work." Judy smiled. She embraced Rachel as well, and called her the daughter she never had. Chandler could see the tears in Monica's eyes as her mother once again made her feel like crap. Jack gave Monica a sympathetic look and went to hug his daughter. "How about a Monicuddle?" Monica 's expression melted as her father hugged her and smiled. For the life of him, Jack could never understand why Judy treated Monica this way. He walked toward the oven and opened it. "MMm that sure smells good and I bet it tastes great." He smiled. "I cant wait to eat."

Judy looked at the lasagna with distain. "I hope that you remembered your father's cholesterol."she said . Ross could even see that his sister was not being treated fairly. "I know this is going to be good and healthy." Ross said as he looked at Monica sympathetically. Chandler wished he could do something , but this was not the right time.

Next the Greens entered the apartment. Ross nervously took out the bag and handled the wrong present to Rachel's parents. He handed the box of chocolates to Leonard and the scotch to Sandra. Rachel shook her head after she realized her fiancés mistake.

" Gee sweet pea, I thought you knew your mother liked martinis." Leonard said as he held the candy. Ross realized his mistake and switched the presents. Sandra just smiled and said. "Ah Leonard, the boy is just trying to be nice. Leave him alone. I think it is sweet." She then leaned over and gave her future son in law a kiss on the cheek. "Just think our little girl is getting married and this time its for good." Sandra smiled.

"Yea , she is marrying the boy who always tried to look in our window." Leonard said eyeing Ross who had an embarrassed look.

"And a doctor too." Sandra said with pride.

"A doctor of dead things , Sandra, not people." Leonard snidely said. Rachel stood by Ross as she was trying to make him feel better. She couldn't believe how mean her father was being to Ross.

"Young lady , I am still paying bills on the last time you found the love of your life. So if you are going to pull anymore stunts, I am not shelling out a cent for this travesty. I still cant believe my daughter is marrying a grown man who plays with dinosaurs." Leonard said shaking his head.

"Daddy , this is different . I didn't really love Barry and I love Ross. He does not play with dinosaurs but teaches people about them. Maybe someday he will even get to be a teacher." Rachel defended Ross and then smiled at him.

Monica was glad to give her best friends a break. She pulled open the oven and announced that dinner was served. Taking the pan of lasagna from the oven , she cut it into sections and put some on a plate for Joey. She took the salad from the fridge and set the bread on the table. Finally , everyone had settled down to enjoy the meal. Monica had out done herself.

"This is delicious sis, you have to teach Rach to cook this."Ross said as he winked at her.

"My Harmonica is a great cook . You should be a chef , sweetie." Jack gobbled up the lasagna and cleaned up the sauce with the bread."

"I would like some more bread." Sandra asked.

"How about it , wethead." Leonard laughed. Rachel had it.'Daddy! I want you to get use to it. Ross and I are getting married and there is nothing that is going to stop us." She ranted. Leonard didn't know how to treat this new demonstration of bravery . Rachel had never stood up to her father , she was also actually afraid of him. This must be what love does. It makes you stronger than you ever thought you could be.

Leonard was silent. Sandra was so glad that her ex husband was put in his place. "I think the lasagna is delicious. Better than any restaurant I have been to."

Judy couldn't leave well enough alone. "I think that maybe the sauce might be a little too spicy for my taste." She added. Chandler stood up . He had it with Judy's tearing apart of her daughter. It may not be his place, but he cared about Monica and couldn't stand to see her hurt for another minute.

"You know, your daughter worked hard on this dinner. She was up at dawn and at the farmers market to get tomatoes to make the sauce. She went to the bakery and bought bread that was freshly made. She cleaned this apartment from top to bottom and made a pie as well. She cut the vegetables for the salad by hand and cut the radishes into roses. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for this dinner and all you have proceeded to do is make her feel bad. She may not have gotten some damn PHd but she is one of the best chefs in Manhattan." Chandler was out of breath after his tirade. Monica looked at him with adoring eyes . Everyone was startled with this declaration. Judy was finally speechless. Ross began to wonder what was going on. Jack just smirked and then continued to eat. The only noise that could be heard was the scraping of the metal on the plates.

Chandler had done it. Monica began to wonder what would come next.


End file.
